


Incorrect Lucifer Quotes

by AriaGrill



Series: Incorrect Fandom Quotes [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Incorrect Lucifer quotes turned into drabbles.





	1. Lucky Penny

**Author's Note:**

> OP quote:   
https://aro-ace-from-outer-space22.tumblr.com/post/181392608761/lucifer-you-know-what-they-say-see-a-penny-pick

Lucifer and Chloe were crossing the street, when Lucifer spotted something shiny on the road, "Oh look detective!" He exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the street to look down. "A penny!" he said as he showed his partner the coin. "You know what they say, see a penny, pick it up, all the day you’ll have good luck." he smiled as he put it in his pocket.

"Okay, Lucifer!" Detective Decker screamed as she tried to push him forward, "But not in the middle of the street!"


	2. Cocaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote  
https://ifnotfornatasha.tumblr.com/post/181453891268/chloe-why-do-you-have-so-much-cocaine-lucifer
> 
> A/N: I've only been watching Lucifer for a week or so (binge watching) and this is my first time really writing for it, so I hope they are IC. Enjoy, Lucifans!

Chloe was looking for Lucifer to work on the case of the missing coke. Missing cocaine to be exact. She had a suspicion he was the culprit, which was confirmed when she walked into his kitchen.

The detective carefully looked over to see the brick of drugs was open, and the devil himself was scooping it into the mixing bowl. "why did you steal so much cocaine?" She asked.

"I'm Baking, Detective." Lucifer smiled as he turned the mixer on.

"Why are you using evidence to bake?" She further asked.

"I was out of baking powder, detective," He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Seriously, there's more powder in here than cocaine, I was doing you and the buyers a favor."

"Okay," Chloe said as she threw her arms up and turned the mixer off and took the bowl to pour down the drain. 

"Oh come now," Lucifer complained. "Now what will I give to the police bake sale?"

Chloes jaw dropped at the revelation, and when she shut it, she grinded out the words through her teeth, "You were going to give cocaine laced cookies to a police bake sale?"

"Well of course! Cocaine cookies are better than no cookies, am I right?"

"No." The detective said quietly as she took the brick of cocaine and put it back in its proper evidence bag, leaving Lucifer there with soggy dough and a messy kitchen.


	3. The Usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP quote: https://secretlifeoffangirls.tumblr.com/post/181333295016/trixie-sliding-10-to-a-bartender-ill-have-the

Trixie was sitting at the bar in LUX while she was waiting for her mother to come down from Lucifers apartment. She smiled and narrowed her eyes at the bartender as she slid him a 10 dollar bill. "I'll have the usual." The bartender nodded as he took the bill and slid it into his pocket. Afterward, he leaded over the bar to give her a hug. "Best one yet." She smirked.


	4. Drugs Not Pugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP quote:   
https://secretlifeoffangirls.tumblr.com/post/187558422589/trixie-sneaks-into-the-living-room-wearing-a

Trixie got home from school one afternoon. Her mom went to the front door to greet her, but stopped when she saw her trying to sneak in while wearing a giant coat. Her mother questioned her on this.

“Did your coat just bark?” Chloe narrowed her eyes.

“No.” Trixie said causally.

“What is with the coat?” Chloe asked, knowing full well what was in the coat.

“Drugs.” She blurted as she ran into her room.


	5. Rainbow

Lucifer and Chloe were bored on a stakeout on day, and Chloe wanted to pass the time by playing 20 questions. Lucifer agreed, mainly asking questions that were inappropriate, and Chloe asked questions such as, "What’s your favorite color?" To which Lucifer would reply

"Ella." Lucifer said without any hesitation.

The detective shook her head at his answer. "Ella is not a color." 

"She is pure rainbow , don’t you see?" He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She opened her mouth to protest, but shut it when she realized he was right. Ella is the physical embodiment of a rainbow.


End file.
